The Girl
by Lily Luna Longbottom
Summary: James believes that Lily will never care about him. When lily realizes this will it be to late?


_Authors Note: This is my first story so please don't be to harsh but I would appreciate some constructive criticism. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: These characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. All I can do is borrow them and wish they I could keep them..._

The Girl

Lily's POV

I was sitting in the common room doing my Ancient Runes homework and minding my own business when he came up to me. Potter. There was something different about him, though. The mischevious look in his eyes was gone, there was barely a glimmer of hope in them. He looked sad, hopeless, as if he only had one chance he was holding on to, begging it to be strong enough to pull himself back up again.

"Hey, Lils!" His voice didn't match his eyes, in fact, it was overly cheery.

"Potter, as you can see I am doing my homework, so if you only came over here to bug me, please, find someone else to bother."

"Lily. I-I wanted to tell you something..."

"And what would that be, Potter? Let me guess... Ummm, your the one that dyed my hair green last week? How about, that fire you set in potions wasn't as much an accident as Black insisted? Or maybe your finally going to admit that this is all a game? Which is it Potter, I don't have all day."

"Actually, it's none of those. Even thought the first two were true, but the green hair thing was Wormtail's idea. I'll admit it wasn't the best of my work..."

"Potter, just tell what you came over here to say."

"I just wanted to say that, ummmm, Lily, I l-love y-you." Did he just say what I think he said? The infamous James Potter in love? With me? The idea was ridiculous. Obviously it was a joke, so I did what most people would when faced with a joke, I laughed.

"Hahahahahhah! Oh, Potter that was a good one! You loving me? Hilarious!" I saw him cringe at my words.

"It wasn't a joke , Lily. I love you."

" You, Potter, can not love me because I do not love you. I hate you. Get it?" I know it was harsh but sometimes the truth hurts.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Lily..."

"Obviously, I'm right. I usually am." I stomped out of the room altogether missing the pain on his face or the fact that the light in his eyes, that unknowingly lit my world, had gone out.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

I was sitting on my bed reading a book. My dorm was silent, as every one else had gone on the trip to Hogsmeade. I, myself, didn't much feel like going. Especially after that stunt James had pulled yesterday.

I got myself comfertable in my bed with a glass of hot chocolate and a couple of my favourite classics. That's when my room-mate, Mary burst through the door attached at the lips to the very same James Potter that was claiming he loved me less than 24 hours before.

"Oh! Lily, sorry! We didn't think anyone was up here seeing it was a Hogsmeade weekend." Mary stuttered a she scrambled to button her blouse when she finally noticed me.

"It's fine Mary. I'll just go read in the common room."

"That'd be marvelous Evans, unless you'd like to join us." James winked.

"Ummm, ew. No thanks, Potter, I'd rather kiss Malfoy."

"Wouldn't be surprised if you did, you could just check another Slytherin off your checklist. Wouldn't that put you at two, Snivillous and Malfoy?"

"Severus was just a friend!" I yelled, he always knew how to get me worked up.

"Yeah, I am so-"

"James, please stop. We'll just go to your dorm." Mary cut off Potter and then finished with a giggle.

"No. It's fine. I was just leaving anyway." I said as I stomped off.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

I still couldn't believe Potter would do that. First, he had the nerve to tell me he loved me, then he went and slept with my dorm-mate the day after! It was sickening. Ugh, but I had to talk to him. I couldn't get that smug grin of his out of my head. The smug grin and the dead eyes. So, I found him, on the quidditch pitch of course. In the pouring rain.

"Potter! What in the bloody hell are you doing out here? Your going to catch your death!"

"Evans?" He said as he landed on the ground in front of me.

"No, it's Peter. Of course it's me, you idiot."

"What the fuck are you doing out here? You'll catch your death."

"Not if you catch it first, Potter." I said as we started to walk towards the castle.

"Haha, very funny Evans. so what are you doing out here anyway?"

"I, uh, wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep with Mary."

"Oh, that." He reached up and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, no specific reason, I mean, I've shagged quite a few girls in my time, I'm not exactly what you what call a virgin, in fact, far from it..." His face was a bright red by the end of this sentence and he was over heated, despite the cold rain beating down on them.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. It's just that, most guys don't tell a girl they love them one day and then shag someone else the next." James laughed.

"Well, first of all, Evans, I'm not most guys, obviously." His face turned serious. " And second of all, you're not just_ a _girl, you're _the_ girl."

"If I'm _the girl_, then why did you sleep with Mary?"

"Because, I'm not _the guy_." James turned and walked away and I couldn't stop thinking about his smug smile. His smug smile and his dead eyes, that used to light up my world with brilliant colours.


End file.
